renaissance ?
by Destruczic
Summary: Me relèverais-je ? Pourrais-je un jour de nouveau sourire après sa mort ? Je ne sais pas. Ma vie a été chamboulée. Peut être que les musiques que j'entends sont celles qui me ramèneront vers le bonheur ? Peut être trouverais-je l'amour et l'amitié ? Non, je ne dois plus me poser de question, tout comme vous, venez lire mon expérience. (je précise que ceci est une histoire fictive)


_**Haha ! Tu feras moins la fière ainsi !**_

Lentement je me relevai et rentrai chez moi. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus personne pour m'attendre, pour rire, pleurer, partager. J'étais seule. J'avançai et me retrouva assez vite chez moi. Mon sac s'écrasa lourdement au sol et je fis de même dans mon fauteuil. Je me recroquevilla sur moi et m'endormis, enchaînant mes douleurs. Il faisait noir quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Mon regard dériva sur le réveil qui m'indiqua qu'il était 23 H. J'attrapais mon téléphone et commanda une pizza. Le temps que je me douche, le livreur était arriver.

_**- Bonsoir, voici votre commande.**_

_**- Merci**_**, dis-je en tendant l'argent demandé.**

Il repartit et je m'installa devant ma télévision. Une série, puis deux passèrent sans que je ne ressente le besoin de dormir. Depuis cet incident, je n'ai besoin de dormir que 4 ou 5 heures. Ma pizza finie et son emballage jeté, je pris mes clés et sortie. J'entendis une musique que je qualifierais de rock. Quand je pu trouver la source, je découvris un groupe en pleine répétition dans un vieil hangar. Je trouvais ceci incroyable, l'intensité qui se dégageait d'eux et de leur musique. Je resta les écouter quand tout prit fin. Ils étaient en pause quand la caisse sur laquelle j'étais se brisa. Je me débrouilla pour sortir de là et m'enfuis le plus vite possible. Depuis combien de temps mon coeur n'avait-il pas battu ainsi? Je pris un petit déjeuner et prépara mes affaires. Ma journée se passa comme toute les autres mais le soir une inexplicable excitation avait emplit mon coeur, prenant la place de ce vide. A peine eus-je été allongée sur mon canapé que je m'endormis.

___**Maman, on ira voir la tombe de papa**__, demanda l'enfant._

___**Ma chérie, un autre jour.**_

___**Mais maman, tu m'avais promis**__, rétorqua la petite._

_La femme soupira et céda au caprice de l'enfant. La pauvre n'avait que 12 ans et venait de perdre son père. En se rendant au cimetière, la jeune femme acheta un bouquet de fleur. Arrivé sur la tombe elles déposèrent les fleurs et pleurèrent un bon moment. L'heure de rentrer avait sonné. La jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensées ne vit pas que le feu était rouge et traversa. Sa mère voyant une voiture arriver se précipita pour pousser sa fille vers le trottoir qu'elle avait quitter. Sous ses yeux, sa mère se fit heurter pas la voiture, par sa faute sa mère mourut dans l'ambulance. Son oncle l'avait prise en charge en lui laissant un appartement et une carte de crédit._

En sueur je me réveilla. Ce rêve, encore. Celui de mon passé. Je me leva et alla prendre une douche. J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et avala un gaspacho. Il était 3 H du mat' et je savais parfaitement que je en me rendormirais pas. Je m'habilla et sortis de nouveau. Mes pieds me portèrent jusqu'au vieux hangar d'où s'échappait encore une fois cette musique si bouleversante. Comme la nuit précédente j'écoutai mais cette fois jusqu'au bout. Une fois rentrée chez moi, je prépara de nouveau mes affaires. La semaine passa, le mois quand vint ce jour, ou plutôt cette nuit. La brise rafraîchissait l'air qui se faisait de plus en plus chaud. Aucune musique, rien ne sortait du hangar. Le vide que je pensais disparu était de nouveau là, plus grand, plus profond. Je savais qu'il aurait fallut qu'un jour je me manifeste, mais à chaque fois je remettais ça pour plus tard.

_**- Pourquoi?**_

Ces mots avaient franchies mes lèvres tremblantes, déclenchant mes larmes. Je pleurais, longtemps, jusqu'au levé du jour et un peu plus. Je rentrai chez moi et y resta toute la journée, séchant les cours. Le soir, je sortis enfin, l'âme en peine. Des cris se faisaient entendre, mais à quoi bon s'en occuper. J'avançais et remarqua un club de musique. Peut-être pourrais-je au moins calmer un peu mon coeur ainsi. J'ouvris la porte et la musique se fit tout à coup plus forte. Je me dirigea au bar commander une limonade. Un jeune homme se posa à mes côtés puis me souris.

_**- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes?**_

_**- Rien, coup de blues je suppose.**_

_**-Je dirais plutôt une déprime vu ta tête. A moins que tu ne sois gothique vu tes habits.**_

Je regardai ma tenue et remarqua qu'en plus d'être tout en noir, j'avais mis mon haut à chaîne et à croix.

_**- Non, je ne suis pas gothique, je suis surtout en deuil, je pense.**_

_**- Vraiment ? Alors je t'assure que je vais tout faire pour que tu t'éclate ce soir!**_

Son sourire atteint lentement mais sûrement mon coeur déchirer. Il me souffla dans l'oreille d'attendre un peu puis il partit. Un vague sentiment d'abandon se mélangeait avec quelque chose fit palpiter mon organe vital. Le barman me regarda puis s'approcha.

**- Jeune fille, vous voulez quelque chose ?**

**- Pas spécialement, je suppose qu'un diabolo fraise fera l'affaire.**

**- Sinon, par rapport à ce jeune homme, vous n'avez pas idée de qui il est ?**

**- Pas du tout**, répondis-je un peu surprise,** pourquoi ?**

Le barman me donna mon verre puis s'accouda au comptoir puis approcha son visage.

**- Il est réputé pour envoyer paître toute personne l'approchant et ne faisant pas partit de ceux de son groupe d'ami. À vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je le vois se rapprocher de sa propre volonté mais resté sur vos garde. Beaucoup de personnes ici rêvent de se balader à son bras, ce qui expliquent les regards que beaucoup vous lancent.**

Une femme venait de s'installa au bar et l'homme partit s'occuper de sa nouvelle cliente. Je leva les épaules puis commença à boire mon verre quand une voix qui me semblait familière retenti.

**- Bonsoir ! Ce soir, nous montons sur scène pour votre plus grand plaisir et le notre ! Cette première chanson est dédiée à tous les amoureux ici présent !**

J'écoutais les musiques passées tout en buvant de temps à autre une gorgée du liquide sucré jusqu'à ce qu'une déclaration me fit sortir de mon bien être.

**- Cette dernière chanson est dédiée à une personne qui m'est spéciale. Que tous le monde se lève pour cette chanson !**

Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue j'obéis et m'approcha inconsciemment de la scène.

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**

_Je déchire mon coeur, je me recouds moi-même _  
**My weakness is that I care too much**

_Ma faiblesse c'est que je m'inquiète trop _  
**And my scars remind me that the past is real**

_Et mes cicatrices me rappellent que le passé est réel _  
**I tear my heart open just to feel**

_Je déchire mon coeur juste pour ressentir _

**Drunk and I'm feeling down**

_Je suis ivre et je me sens de plus en plus mal_  
**And I just wanna be alone**

_Et je veux juste être seul_  
**I'm pissed cause you came around**

_Je suis énervé car tu es venue par ici_  
**Why don't you just go home**  
_Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas simplement chez toi ?_

**Cause you channel all your pain**  
_Car tu as canalisé toute ta souffrance_

**And I can't help you fix yourself**  
_Et je ne peux pas t'aider à te construire__**  
**_**You're making me insane**  
_Tu me rends fou_

**All I can say is**  
_Et tout ce que je peux dire c'est..._

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**

_Je déchire mon coeur, je me recouds moi-même_  
**My weakness is that I care too much**  
_Ma faiblesse c'est que je m'inquiète trop_

**And our scars remind us that the past is real**  
_Et nos cicatrices nous rappellent que le passé est réel_

**I tear my heart open just to feel** _  
__Je déchire mon coeur juste pour ressentir_

**I tried to help you once**

_J'ai essayé de t'aider une fois_  
**Against my own advice**  
_A contre-coeur_

**I saw you going down**  
_Je t'ai vu plonger_

**But you never realized**  
_Mais tu n'as jamais réalisé_

**That you're drowning in the water**  
_Que tu te noies dans l'eau_

**So I offered you my hand**  
_Donc je t'ai proposé ma main_

**Compassions in my nature**  
_La compassion est dans ma nature_

**Tonight is our last stand** _  
__Ce soir c'est notre dernière entrevue_

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**

_Je déchire mon coeur, je me recouds moi-même_  
**My weakness is that I care too much**  
_Ma faiblesse c'est que je m'inquiète trop_

**And our scars remind us that the past is real**  
_Et nos cicatrices nous rappellent que le passé est réel_

**I tear my heart open just to feel** _  
__Je déchire mon coeur juste pour ressentir_

**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down**

_Je suis ivre et je me sens de plus en plus mal_  
**And I just wanna be alone**  
_Et je veux juste être seul_

**You shouldn't ever come around**  
_Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir par ici_

**Why don't you just go home?**  
_Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas simplement chez toi ?_

**Cause you're drowning in the water**  
_Parce que tu te noies dans l'eau_

**And I tried to grab your hand**  
_Et j'ai essayé de saisir ta main_

**And I left my heart open**  
_J'ai laissé mon coeur ouvert_

**But you didn't understand**  
_Mais tu n'as pas compris_

**But you didn't understand**  
_Mais tu n'as pas compris_

**Go fix yourself** _  
__Tu te construis_

**I can't help you fix yourself**  
_Je ne peux pas t'aider à te construire_

**But at least I can say I tried**  
_Mais au moins je peux dire que j'ai essayé_

**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**  
_Je suis désolé mais je dois vivre ma vie_

**I can't help you fix yourself**  
_Je ne peux pas t'aider à te construire_

**But at least I can say I tried**  
_Mais au moins je peux dire que j'ai essayé_

**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**

_Je suis désolé mais je dois vivre ma vie _

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**

_Je déchire mon coeur, je me recouds moi-même_  
**My weakness is that I care too much**  
_Ma faiblesse c'est que je m'inquiète trop_

**And our scars remind us that the past is real**  
_Et nos cicatrices nous rappellent que le passé est réel_

**I tear my heart open just to feel** _  
Je déchire mon coeur juste pour ressentir _

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**

_Je déchire mon coeur, je me recouds moi-même_  
**My weakness is that I care too much**  
_Ma faiblesse c'est que je m'inquiète trop_

**And our scars remind us that the past is real**  
_Et nos cicatrices nous rappellent que le passé est réel_

**I tear my heart open just to feel** _  
Je déchire mon coeur juste pour ressentir_

Les dernières notes s'évaporèrent dans l'air et le silence régnait dans la salle. Puis tout à coup, une jeune fille cria et tout le monde applaudit, cria, siffla et j'ouvris les yeux. Je pus voir le jeune homme du bar sourire à toute la foule quand je compris. Le groupe que j'écoutais tous les soirs, c'était eux. Une larme coula sur ma joue et le regard bleu de l'homme se posa sur moi. Il descendit de la scène tendis que tous s'écartaient sur son chemin. Les larmes fusaient quand je me retrouva collé contre un corps chaud.

**- Pleures autant que tu en auras besoin, je ne peux pas sécher tes larmes ni comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais je veux être là pour te soutenir.**

Je regardai l'homme et lui répondis un doux merci. Un sourire éclaira son visage et il m'amena sur la scène en me portant telle une princesse. Il s'approcha du micro et déclara une chose qui m'étonna.

**- Je remercie cette jeune fille qui fut notre tout premier publique. Grâce à elle nous avons pus monter sur ces planches, grâce à elle nous avons pu partager notre musique, alors je trouve normale de la remercier.**

Des applaudissements envahirent de nouveau le pub et je ne pu que me coller contre l'homme. Après avoir salué tout le monde, lui et son groupe m'emmenèrent dans leur loge. Là tous me regardèrent et je pu les détailler. Le bassiste avaient de long cheveux,un T-shirt avec une tête de mort et un pantalon noir ainsi que des chaussures du style converse noir. Le bassiste possédait un pantalon noir avec par endroit, du tissus rouge et ses chaussures n'étaient d'autre que des doc. Le premier guitariste n'était pas présent car il était aller fumer et je me retourna finalement vers le chanteur. Il portait un marcelle noir qui laissait deviner une fine musculature, un pantalon noir à chaînes et des bottes avec des pics. Je rendis leur regard au groupe puis me dirigea vers la porte avant de me faire arrêter.

**- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas partir sans que l'on ne connaisse ton nom**, me demanda le chanteur.

**- Je pensais que j'allais gêner**, dis-je en baisant la tête.

**- Ha ha, Jon', j'crois que t'as pas de chance, t'es tombé sur une timide**, rit le batteur.

**- Timide de mon cul ouais, c'est juste que je n'aime pas traîner avec des personnes, je fait partit de ces cas asociaux, un soucis peut-être**, répondis-je froidement.

**- Calmos chaton, je ne voulais pas te vexer.**

**- Sinon, repris celui que me tenais toujours par le bras, pourrait-on connaître ton nom ?**

**- Alice De Vernon.**

**- Alice, je te l'ai demandé tout à l'heure, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas compris, veux tu être ma petite amie ?**

**- Je … Je ne te connais pas assez, désolé.**

**- Oh que si, tu nous connais, mais pas sous ce jour. Demain, va à ton lycée, OK ? Ne loupe pas les cours je te prie.**

Je reçus un chaste baiser de la part du chanteur puis il me raccompagna jusque chez moi. Tant de question tournaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi je devrais les connaître ? Et comment savent-ils que je ne vais plus au lycée ? Et puis, comment ais-je été aussi bête au point de ne pas leur demander leurs noms ? Je m'endormis toutes ces questions dans le crâne. Quand mon réveille sonna le lendemain, je me prépara et partis en cours où je reçus le regard narquois de certains de mes camarades. Je n'y prêta pas attention et m'installa à ma table quand le cour commença. À midi, je me dis que finalement j'étais bête d'avoir penser retrouver le jeune homme d'hier soir mais alors que je m'installai à ma table, seule, quelqu'un cria mon prénom et beaucoup se retournèrent pour voir qui pouvait bien traîner avec le cas asocial que j'étais. Beaucoup laissèrent leur mâchoire tombée quand le groupe de basket vint me rejoindre. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, je compris enfin qui ils étaient et avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, le chanteur s'assit à mes côtés.

**- Je vois que tu es finalement venue. On t'as chercher à la récré mais tu n'étais pas dans la cour**, me dit le premier guitariste.

**- Ha. C'est normal, je passe mes récréations au CDI ou dans les couloirs de façon à être tranquille.**

**- OK ! Bah la prochaine fois on saura où te trouver**, sourit le batteur.

**- Sinon, eu … hier je ne vous ai pas demander vos noms.**

**- Bon, alors alors le batiste, qui est aussi le capitaine de l'équipe, s'appelle Axel, lui, c'est Alexandre, le bassiste Antoine et moi c'est Jonathan.**

Je leur sourit et finit mon repas avec eux. Quand les cours reprirent, quelques filles me posèrent des questions auxquels je ne répondit pas mais ce qui m'énerva le plus était qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de moi jusque là. Quand je rejoins le groupe, une fille me parla comme à une amie et je lui dit de ne pas m'approcher. Elle commença à me crier dessus et avant que je ne lui mette mon poing dans la tête, Jonathan l'avait déjà fait fuir.

**- Sinon, quelque chose me tracasse.**

**- Quoi donc**, s'enquérait Axel.

**- Comment avez vous su que c'était moi ? Je veux dire, la personne qui venait vous écouter.**

Les garçons échangèrent un regard et mon petit ami m'expliqua qu'ils m'avaient vu le dernier soir car ils avaient mis des caméras pour savoir qui venait les épier. Je leurs sourit, enfin heureuse. Peut être que plus tard je regretterais d'être devenue amie avec eux, peut-être que mon avenir se trouve avec ce groupe, tout ceci ne sont que des suppositions, alors autant vivre au jour le jour et profiter de la vie pleinement. C'est donc heureuse que je continuais mon chemin. Comme le proverbe le dit, le bonheur vient à ceux qui sourient.


End file.
